


A birthday of five deaths

by LunaBruceYT



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 1983, Adopted Children, But different, Canonical Character Death, Fnaf 1, Gen, Missing Children's Incident, Nonbinary Spring Bonnie, The Missing Children Incident, fnaf 1 location, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBruceYT/pseuds/LunaBruceYT
Summary: After their puppy ran into the street and got hit by a car, Gabriel, Cassidy, Jeremy, Fritz, and Susie have been trying to get their mind off the death of their beloved pet, but when Gabriel's twelve birthday comes up one month later and Spring Bonnie says their puppy is still alive, they soon realize following Spring Bonnie probably wasn't a good choice of action.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A birthday of five deaths

"Pssst, Cassey."

A high pitched voice, a young voice, whispered into Cassidy's ear. She looked back at her friend, Interested. "Wanna go to the arcade with me?" Her friend's blonde shoulder-length curly hair was slightly messy and looked almost as excited as her friend seemed now. Her friend's hair bow was barely visible in the fog of her friend's gold hair. "Shouldn't we wait for Dad?" She replied, trying to convince her friend.

Their dad had come to make sure noone did anything they weren't supposed too on their older friend, Gabriel’s, 12th birthday party at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, a pizzeria with Animatronics their Father made, but when what felt like an hour ago to them, their dad went to get the presents and hadn’t come back yet, and their other friends were trying to occupy themselves while her friend and herself couldn’t think of anything to do where they were and were starting to get bored. "We'll be back before he does, I bet!" Grabbing the leftover Faztokens from earlier which was probably around six but she didn't count, her friend ran out of the dining area before she could reply. She got up and ran to catch up with her towards the bright Arcade. Once she got there, she stood next to her friend as she was browsing the Arcade Games, which was Pac-Man, Midnight Motorist, and a few other titles. 

"I'll watch you while you play. Okay, Susie?" She had to be the big sister. She had to look after her friend. She was a year older than her friend, after all. Susie nodded, not completely listening to Cassidy until one arcade game caught her shining blue eyes. Susie walked quickly towards it, her hot pink sweater dress moving as she walked, suddenly minding the rule of "don't run" in the restaurant. She walked to catch up to her friend and stopped to her side, a little bit away from the Arcade Machine that caught Susie’s attention.

The Arcade Machine was top-down with a flat-screen, the title being on the side that if someone was standing in the doorway of the arcade, they would partially be able to see it. The Arcade Machine was vibrant and colorful, the rectangle title having a green with a darker green stripe near the top right corner and bottom left corner of it. Pink, yellow, and blue stripes were placed right behind the words. There were pixelated fruits of different kinds on the very each corner of the letters which read “Fruity Maze”, the specific title being an Arcade game made and licensed by their father and his friend and business partner’s company, Fazbear Entertainment, rather recently, none of them had played it yet though.

Susie stopped on one of the sides of the machine that had presumably cold, red-topped joysticks as there was another matching set of them opposite to Susie on the other row, as it could be played by two people, but Cassidy didn’t really want to play it at the moment. Susie placed the Faztokens on top of the screen before grabbing one with one hand and grabbing the other Faztokens in her free hand. Cassidy watched a distance behind Susie, being able to watch a little bit of what Susie was doing at least, and was not in the way of the row of other arcades in the row behind her. Susie turned to Cassidy after looking at where pockets would usually be, before remembering there were none on her thick sweater dress. “Can you hold the other Faztokens, please?” She nodded before being handed the Faztokens and putting them in her soft, like the rest of her warm top, hoodie pockets. Said hoodie being blue like her eyes. Her black hair which were in low pigtails, held together by a bright yellow elastic, also matched her black sweatpants in color.

Susie hummed what Chica sang in that cheesy Freddy Fazbear's Theme song as she put in the Faztoken, which noone there seemed to genuinely like aside from a few kids she knew, one of them being Susie. The game presumably started up as it started to play music as it didn't before. Cassidy looked to see Susie's reflection on the screen and she looked happy and in awe at the arcade game.

From what she could tell, the character she was moving in the game kinda resembled Susie. Pink outfit, light skin, blonde hair. Her character collected a magnet and the fruit she was presumably supposed to collect around her, came to her. The timer was almost zero in the game when the words "AMAZING!" appeared on the game screen for a few moments and the game ended. Susie excitedly turned around to Cassidy before she froze.

“I got a Puppy last month!”

“I’ve had my dog ever since I was little.”

“I have two dogs and I just got them too!”

Some other kids began chatting closeby, talking somewhat loud. Susie was beginning to tear up. Cassidy remembered their father telling their other friends that their puppy passed away. Susie and Fritz were the closest to the puppy. She remembered going out with Susie to walk him with the supervision of their father and the leash was pulled out of Susie’s hands as Susie fell and he ran into the street. She still remembered the yellow and red splatter along with what was left of the puppy on the street she saw from the small distance. The car had honked as well before it hit him. Susie wiped her tears before speaking. “Can I play again?” Cassidy nodded, handing her a single Faztoken from one of her pockets. “Thanks.”

Susie then turned back around and she began to tear up a bit, yet trying not to sob as she started playing again. As Susie played, Cassidy watched a bit more. Was that a..? No, it was just another fruit, not their puppy. She could tell Susie was trying hard to concentrate though she was trying hard not to make a scene. Susie beat it again after a little bit, when there was only one second left on the timer. They both didn’t realize heavy footsteps coming towards them until Susie was given another Faztoken and she inserted it in. Susie couldn’t stop the tears coming down her cheeks now as the children began talking loudly about their pets again. Susie didn’t win this time and tears blurred her eyes.

Cassidy was going to walk towards Susie and the familiar yellow rabbit springlock suit now next to her, but the Rabbit talked first to Susie.

“He’s not really dead.”

They spoke in an excited, smooth, yet still sort of like the voice they all knew to come from the suit.

“He’s over here.”

The rabbit who they all knew as Spring Bonnie began talking like themself again, yet still sounded excited.

Their puppy was still alive? How? How could their father lie to them? 

“Follow me.”

She walked towards them now. Spring Bonnie looked at her, seeming to not care if Cassidy had not heard, though luckily she did.

“You missed him too, didn’t you? He missed you too.”

Spring Bonnie said, facing her.

“Yeah..”

She frowned. She truly DID miss their puppy. Because of this promise, she swallowed her doubt.

“Can we get the others? I bet they miss him too!” Susie asked, now starting to wipe her tears.

“Of course.”

They then started to walk towards the Dining Area.


End file.
